Finding Home
by Libraria
Summary: Found in America and taken to Camp Half-Blood, Harry Potter can't help but think, "Is this what it's like to have a home?" / Drabblefic. May contain slash. Pairings undecided.
1. first impressions

_Yes, I have decided to start something new. To those who read HWTL, hopefully it will be updated soon. Thank you for your patience!  
I hope you enjoy this drabblefic in the mean time. Chapters will usually be very short._

_**disclaimer:**__ I own nothing.  
_note: harry is the same age as percy.

* * *

**1. First Impression**

Bringing the child to Camp Half-Blood seemed like a good idea at first, but now Chiron seemed to be having second thoughts.

He hadn't known who the child was at first. No one did, considering he had been hidden away who-knows-where. By whom they didn't know, and could only assume it was the Headmaster that seemed to have his nose stuck everywhere.

But when they sent out one of their own to collect a seemingly powerful demigod that had just been found in America, well.. None of them had expected it to be the eight-year-old Boy-Who-Lived trailing behind the Satyr that had been sent out. Oh, of course the gods knew of the Wizarding world – considering one of their own was the goddess of witchcraft, it was hard not to. But knowing that they had such a well-known wizard in their midst.. it was a new one for the centaur.

There was something about the boy that Chiron both liked and didn't like at all. There seemed to be a darkness lingering within him that he feared the child would never be rid of, and his eyes had a shadow cast over them that showed a child who had seen too much in his years.

Just knowing that he had been living on the streets, ditched by the ones supposed to look after him, seemed to make it all less surprising. Luke and Annabeth had the same look in their eyes when they first arrived, and the former still did despite his years of being here.

But as he was sent to the Hermes cabin, trailing behind Luke Castellan and the whole cabin – even with their tiredness over another unknown joining them – welcomed the child with open arms, Chiron couldn't help but think that maybe he would be find, and the darkness would be pushed out of the way and the light that should fill him would be there instead.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Harry Potter." He sighed, turning away and heading back to the Big House and trying not to worry over the unknown future.


	2. cold

_And here's the second one as well!_

* * *

**2. Cold**

For a long time, Harry hadn't felt any warmth. There was no colour and everything had just been oh so cold with no chance of there every being any warmth surrounding him.

Honestly, he had gotten used to it. No longer did he shiver needlessly, even when the sun was beating down on his back and making him sweat slightly. He no longer tried to warm himself up with what felt like cold fingers and an even colder breath. It was just _the usual_.

The moment he stepped into Camp Half-Blood, however, it seemed like some of that cold had been chipped away, replaced by a slight heating up in the pit of his stomach. Something told him that he would be welcomed here and that it would be nothing like the time when he was with Them, before they left him to fend for himself against the monsters that always hunted him.

When he met Chiron and Luke and all of the Hermes Cabin, it seemed that the cold was making way for something else; something he could never identify but didn't mind the feeling of because it was something amazing and he really did love it.

It reminded him of the dreams he used to have where a nice-looking lady with fiery red hair would hold him close, smile down at him and say, "My precious Harry. We love you so, so much. Never forget that." And then there would be a man with hair like his and glasses peeking in from the side, nodding as though he was agreeing.

Something about the Camp made him feel like he was warm; like he was finally _home_. The people there only helped.

"Luke!" He cried out, hands flailing around as he tried to get the older boy off his person. "Luke, _stop_!" The laughter didn't seem to help – rather, it just spurred the sandy-haired boy on.

As he tickled the boy he had quickly come to view as a friend, he cried, "Never!" and carried on with his attacks.

(In a moment of clarity against the laughter, Harry could feel the warmth spreading and _is this what it's like to have a brother?_ and he was finally home. The cold had been banished by these people and replaced by the best feeling in the world.)


	3. silence

_Third. Oops._

* * *

**3. Silence**

It had been three years since Harry had first stepped foot in what he now viewed as his home, and this was the first time he had felt tensions rising so high.

Annabeth seemed to be jittery, especially around the new boy – Percy, his name was. Short for Perseus – and there was something wrong with Luke. He was getting quieter and quieter as time went by and seemed to be distancing himself from the one that he viewed as his closest younger brother.

(Although he still hadn't been claimed yet, Harry fit in with the Hermes Cabin. Being the son of a Marauder and the godson of two others, it wasn't a stretch of the mind to think that he would be a very big prankster.)

In those three years, Harry had never wanted to help someone as much as he did the son of Poseidon, and that was saying something. So he approached the other boy with a slight hesitance about him, like a spooked animal that was worried about punishment. He slid down next to the slightly younger boy, the both of them sitting at the very edge of the beach.

Percy seemed lost, and Harry was just worried.

"Hello, Percy," he said quietly, hands folding in his lap as he looked down at them. There was a moment of quiet, only the sound of the waves surrounding them, until Percy finally replied.

"Hey. You're Harry, right?" All the elder could do was nod slightly, looking at the other from the corner of his eye. They looked very similar to one another, with their green eyes and messy black hair. Their faces and body structure were different though, and Percy's eyes were sea green whilst Harry's were bottle green, edging into emerald. _('You have your mother's eyes, freak, and I won't stand for it. A constant reminder of the sister I lost. Don't ever try to contact us again.')_

".. How are you feeling? I mean, finding out you're the son of Poseidon must be a big thing, and I know that people have been treating you harshly because of it. It's really unfair and I can't imagine what it must feel like—" he could. "—but I just.. Ah.." The sentence ended abruptly, the one who was speaking realising that he had been rambling.

All Percy could say was, "I'm fine." before they descended into silence again, though neither of them minded much despite it all.

Neither of them could deny that they had each made a friend that day, found in one another and a connection, small as it was, being formed between them. It was this bond that would help them in the future as it became stronger and stronger, they knew.


	4. lie

_Sorry for the wait!  
Thank you to all who reviewed, favourited and followed. I really do appreciate it. [heart]_

* * *

**4. Lie**

"Luke?" Harry paused outside the door of the Hermes Cabin, peeking inside a little hesitantly and with a little feeling of wariness twisting inside of his gut. The blond had been acting... Strangely lately, and Harry didn't know what to do. Nightmares had been haunting him and he had been distancing himself, as though trying to push them all away for one reason or another.

"Is everything alright..?" There wasn't much else that he could say, the unclaimed realised. If he didn't know what was wrong, how else would he be able to help the one he looked up to as a brother?

When Luke looked up, there were bags under his eyes and creases on his face, flittered around his mouth, as though he had been scowling a lot. There was also a lingering look of anger spread across usually smooth features, and for a moment, Harry was frightened. Luke wasn't supposed to look like that. He was the mentor everyone looked up to, like a big brother to everyone and not just Hermes' kids – he was a _mentor_. Anger never came in to play when it came to Luke.

Eventually, after looking at the younger with an assessing gaze, Luke replied, "I'm fine, Harry. Just a little tired. Too many late nights with sneaking around for the newbies coming in, to get them supplies." He gave a lopsided grin, like it would make everything better, but Harry knew differently. That was certainly a lie. His heart clenched a little when he thought that, warring with himself over whether or not he should bug for more details or just leave it alone and go along with the lie; pretend he agreed and carried on as they were.

The other must have caught the uncertain look on his face because in the next second, he was kneeling in front of Harry with a hand on his shoulder and a kind look on his face, though it did nothing to hide the lingering anger in his eyes (_oh, honey,_ May Castellan would think. _Don't go down that road, don't ruin yourself_).

"I promise you, everything's fine, alright? I wouldn't lie to you, would I?" It was meant to reassure, but it did anything but.

All Harry could think was, _Yes,_ _yes you would. And you just proved that to me. You're a liar, Luke, and you promised you wouldn't be—…_

There was something wrong with the Son of Hermes; something big that would change everything. Harry could feel it in the pit of his stomach, instincts kicking in. Considering he had been taught to never ignore those instincts, he wasn't going to.

He only hoped that maybe, just maybe they could change things before Luke was too far gone, no matter what it was that seemed to be pulling his brother away from them all and causing him to become a liar.

* * *

_P.S: Finding Home is just a working title. If anyone can think of a better one, I would appreciate it greatly if you told me!_


End file.
